The present invention relates generally to driver circuitry, and more particularly to a line driver providing an output signal for an integrated circuit.
Integrated circuits often provide signals to other integrated circuits. Transmission of signals between integrated circuits, however, may be problematic. Signal reflections, due for example to impedance mismatches, may result in undesirable noise, which may result in improper recovery of data by the receiving circuit. In addition, integrated circuits may be designed such that characteristics of received signals, in terms of slew rates, signal strength, and other characteristics, are required to be within predefined bounds. Unfortunately, factors such as transmission line length, receiving circuitry characteristics, or other factors, may impose varying loads on transmission circuitry, causing undesirable variations in signal quality and strength of received signals.